Brynn Fogwenn
Brynn Fogwenn, foreigner to Terra. She's a master at several things, being a wonderful farmer, alchemist, cook, cartographer, and even a blacksmith. Currently employed as a Alchemist Teacher, she also provides work for King Luke. 'Apperance' Standing tall at 7'2, this is natural for most elves. Her complexion is a smooth caramel, her skin having little blemishes or problems. Brynn is free from any signs of aging - but one can mistake her fading dye to be white hairs. Her natural hair color is a Platniumn White color, but her hair is dyed strawberry red. Brynn's eyes are a nice shade of light blue. She is a shapely woman at the perfect weight. Brynn 's ears seem to be longer than an average elf's, but with no elves in Terra, it isn't noticable. Brynn seems to have a natural blush, a work of perfection in normal eyes. One has to wonder if this is thanks to her potion work- or if it's the benefits of being ever living. The elf with that she is usually seen in a red layered dress that she claims to be of married in with a darker red jacket, heavy leather boots - covered by her dress-, and fez on - from her days of the military. Along with that, she has a pair of simple silver bracelets with dyed lapis stones inserted into them. Brynn is often seen fidgeting it with it and even kissing it when she's drunk. 'Biography' Brynn was born on a snowy night in her parents' cozy home in the village with nearly a full set of platinum hair - giving her mother terrible heartburn. She has a light bronze skin tone, like her Wood Elf mother, her father was a High Elf - which explains her hair color. She came out a healthy baby girl though, whose big light blue powdery eyes always put a smile on her parent's face. She of course grew, and she grew a lot. She is tall for even elf standards, she towers over nearly any human or elf she meets. She started dying and cutting her hair as a 'teen' to a below chin, very messy style with light red hair. The reason for this hairstyle is that it is much easier to maintain, and that long hair always seems to be getting in her way. As for the red hair, it was simply a mistake;but people found her charming with it so she continued. She made the mistake while she was trying to dye her hair a very pretty green to impress a few of her friends, but sadly she has a unforgiving condition, she is fullblown colorblind, Monochromacy. She sees the world in black and white, and shades of grey with a touch of blur. She lived with her parents for the majority of her care-free life. They lived in a peaceful village, where everybody was neighbors and everybody was friends. She was a happy kid, always taking an interest in the forge. Her parents tried to push her onto archery or farming, but gave up once she tried to sneak into the workshop and risk making something. If she had not always been watching the blacksmith carefully do his work, she might of made a huge mistake! After that little incident they had even agreed for her to become an apprentice at 12. She was happiest working and learning with her mentor, she got the nickname dwarf from the other children. She trained under her teacher for many years, up until he was called to leave the peaceful place, she isn't sure what exactly happened to him but he would always keep a place in her heart. The job was handed down to the much older and more experienced pupil, she was fine with this - but without her teacher she didn't have a need to stay there anymore. She told her parents that she was going to explore the rest of the beautiful world and learn and experience even more. Her parents were relived and sad, as any should be - they accepted the face that their daughter was growing up, and they had done it before with Brynn's older brother who she never met. So she left to start her adventure with her worldly possessions and a dream. 'Teens' That dream brought her to a land where she met many people - ones she dated, ones she taught under. One certain wood elf stood out to her and snatched her heart. But it was not to be as she caught the attention of a prince. The two were close, but when she announced the proposal and showed off a shiny ring, he took off- unable to compete. The prince took her in instead and gave Brynn everything she wanted, a forge and teachings. Before they were married though, his ship had crashed, and he was presumebly gone for good. It didn't take long until she was in the arms of another man though, the prince's cousin. Playing the rebound sucesfully he gave her want she needed at that time, attention - and it wasn't long until she was married with a child on the way. She was cursed apparently though, as the husband passed away - and the child being a stillborn. Brynn was more panicked then grieved over yet another death - and with her adulterated past, she was embarressed to stay in the same land. So Brynn left, trying to make anew. 'Kharn' Brynn stopped at the nation of Kharn, deterimined to be a new woman. She took up with the 'Resistance', a group of freedom fighters, or something atleast. They were nearly as bad as the group they were fighting though with their horrid ways of tortue and emprisonment. There she rose in the ranks being an acclaimed stratagist, even if she maybe only planned one of the only attacks. Either way, she had gained the trust of the General, and when the man passed, he entrusted the ranks to her. Life in Kharn was pretty nice once a netural town showed up, and when she aquired a doctor boyfriend. The Doctor and Brynn tried to take good care of the soldiers they was appointed to watch. There was death, love, and even saucy cheating though.Yes, Brynn ended up cheating on the Doctor for some hot elf who was flaming in nearly every aspect- from his personality, to his appearance, to his magic. They ended up ditching Kharn for greener pastures. 'Afterwards' He died. It was happening all over again, and for a while, Brynn could of been called mentally insane. Her time was focused on potions and whatever she could do while in seclution. In that time she decided that her first love - the wood elf - must of cursed her. In some sort of weird complex, she started to fall for him once more - claiming that he was her true love. So she left in search to find him, but, the only thing left of him now is the two bracelets she continues to wear. Brynn built up her knowledge of potions, and during a lovely testing sesson - she found something that cooled her mind of the crazies. She's a lot more chill over the dozens of years, as she just travelled around, living lives. She still searches for the man, but she's forgotten his name now Currently She stops in Terra during a time of war- which ends quick. There she settled down at the local human bar where she scored the job of a teacher. Lately she's just flowing with the wind, taking jobs, making friends, such. Mostly drinking and amusing herself with the tales of woe and love and death. 'Skills' She had apparently learnt water magic down in Terra, but she doesn't practice it any longer. Brynn has handled potions for longer than most have been alive - but in this field of work, there is always more to be learnt. Brynn has not blacksmithed in some time, but it's like riding a bike, you can't forget how to make a sword. Though, she avoids it, considering she has learnt all that she could. Farming and archery is yet another secondary skill that is the bread and butter of any elf with respect. 'Relationships' King Luke - She considers him a pretty rad friend. Lathalius Faelyn - Fkn' Faggeeettttttttttt Ytharin - She isn't sure how to feel about this punk who bought some illegal narcotics off of her Category:OC Category:Other